Time heals all wounds
by xFfionx
Summary: After Katherine and Damon go hunting they find a girl who has been attacked and she takes her home with them.But who is this girl and what does her appearance do to there relationship and what happens when Damon and the strange girl become closer.


**Time heals all wounds**

**Chapter 1**

**Damon POV**

It's been 146 years since I woke up for the first time as a Vampire. As a human the idea of becoming a Vampire didn't appeal to me, I was brought up to fear and hate vampires. After I met Katherine everything changed and I would have given anything to be with her and that's what I did, I gave up my humanity just for her.

It didn't exactly go to plan because Stefan had the same idea and like me Katherine promised Stefan the world. Imagine waking up for the first time as a Vampire, to find out that your true love was dead but my brother was also a Vampire, changed as well by Katherine.

After my transformation, Katherine's maid Emily Bennett came to me and told me that Katherine was still alive but barely. Katherine was trapped under the tomb in the church that the town's people had burnt down. She was alive but barely.

For fifty years I thought of nothing but Katherine. I planned to rescue Katherine from her prison. With a Witches help I finally released Katherine from the tomb, with the other twenty Vampires with her, but they weren't my concern. With Katherine by my side we travelled through America striking fear in the humans.

Fifty years later we returned home Mystic Falls.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was just another night, it had been two days since I had fed and I was thirsty. Katherine was getting ready and I couldn't be bothered waiting for her. So I went out on my own, it wasn't like I needed a baby sitter anyway.

The one thing I loved about hunting after the blood was the adrenaline pumping through my veins there was no feeling like it. The hunt was just as exciting as the kill, the anticipation was exhilarating. As I ran there was no room for thought, I needed no thought.

That's when I heard it, the wet sound of pumping blood flowing freely in the body and the wondrous smell that was human. I didn't need to see the person's face it didn't matter if it was a girl or a boy, all that mattered was the throbbing vein on the neck. My eyes narrowed on the vein as I zeroed in on my target as I pounced on my helpless victim. My victim squirmed in my arms as I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved their hair to see there neck. Not waiting a second more I started getting closer to her neck as I smelled the blood. My adrenaline was pumping and I couldn't help myself, it made me feel so hungry, so I sucked her blood until she was out cold. I left, leaving her to wake up for herself to find herself in a very awkward situation. As I was leaving she was starting to wake up so I had to get out of there and fast. I ran as fast as I could until I was out of sight, I wasn't going to let a bitch like that grass me up. I was a little worried to maybe have to erase her memory if she ever asked me any questions. I felt a cold shiver running down my back as I walked back to my house, I was maybe half a mile, if I ran at my best speed I would get home in under five minutes and back into Katherine's arms.

When I got home Katherine was waiting for me, she probably was waiting to go hunting together, oh well.

"Where have you been?" Katherine said, pretending that she cared.

"I went for something to eat, you were taking too long in the shower," I said shrugging. It's not like we had to do everything together.

"We usually hunt together. Fine then I'll have to go on my own," Katherine huffed as she ran out of the house.

**Katherine's POV**

What was with Damon today? We always hunted together, that's how we bonded. I ran along looking for a victim not really enjoying the run like I usually do.

Five minutes of running I heard this groan; any human who was around wouldn't have been able to hear the little groan. Interested, I ran and searched for the person who groaned. Then I spotted a young girl lying on the floor, she had a large wound on her neck. For humans it would have been mistaken for an animal attack but a wound like that on the neck can mean only one thing, vampire attack. I stared at the girl for a while, at a loss of what to do. Usually if I had seen a human on the floor dead I would have left it but something drew me to her.

I took her back to the house and put her to lie down on the couch. As I went to fetch a blanket I ran into Damon on the stairs. I told him to leave the girl alone but I knew that he wasn't going to listen, so I rushed back to her not leaving her out my sight. Damon entered the room staring at the girl on the sofa. Damon's eyes widened at the sight of the girl but he covered it up quickly.

"What do we have here?" He asked, but I could tell he really couldn't care less. He probably was wondering why I would bring a human girl home with me. "Orr thanks Katherine darling you brought me home a snack."

"Don't you dare touch her," I snarled back at him. I don't know why I was having such a strong reaction to the thought of Damon hurting the human I didn't even know, I should let him have her, it wouldn't make a difference to me, but I just couldn't do that to the unsuspecting girl.

"Touchy, touchy, simmer down I won't touch her," Damon replied. Holding his hands up in surrender.

"You better not," I threatened. "The poor girl has been through enough. She was attacked by a Vampire in the woods I couldn't leave her there."

"And why should we care? Since when do we care what happens to humans?"

"I couldn't leave her there, she was bleeding to death," I defended my actions.

"And?" said Damon.

"Fine don't help, but get out of the way, she needs to be cleaned up," I said grabbing a towel and bushing him out the way.

While I was fetching a towel I heard a huge scream.

"Oh shut up, I'm not hurting you," I heard Damon shout. I quickly ran into the bathroom to see the girl naked in Damon's arms, very much awake kicking at Damon to let her go.

"Let me go, I'm naked here," the girl shouted at him.

"Oh stop being smutty. If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it," Damon replied. Not bothered at the sight of the naked girl in his arms, not that he could see much she was covered in mud head to toe, the poor girl imagine what would have happened to her if I hadn't found her. This was a whole new experience to me, feeling so protective over anyone never mind a human. I haven't felt this way since I gave up my daughter when I was still human over five hundred years ago.

"Let me go," the girl shouted.

"Let her go," I shouted. I grabbed Damon on his shoulders from behind, I was trying to drag him back but I couldn't he was to strong.

"Don't be stupid I'm not going to hurt her," he answered.

"Let her go Damon," I told him.

"Do you want me to let her go?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes!" both I and the girl said.

Damon shrugged; "Okay!" he answered, and dropped her into the bath which was already full.

"Damon!" I shouted. I could see the girl shivering in the bath. "Did you even put any hot water in the bath?"

"Oh do humans like hot water in their bath?" he was asking very stupid questions.

"Yes of course they do," I answered.

"Oh then I forgot to put it in," he was acting so dumb. Well he is dumb but this was getting ridiculous.

"Damon let's leave her alone to have a wash," I told him, demanding him to leave.

"Okay, but if you need any help I'll only be in the other room," he said to the lost girl.

"Get out!" the girl said. I dragged Damon out of the room before he was going to start giving her awkward looks.

As we were waiting in the other room, I decided to question him on his actions.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" I asked him hoping to get a fast answer, but he wasn't saying anything.

"I was only trying to help," he was acting like a big kid.

"Oh yeah dropping her in freezing cold water that was a help." I was a bit horrible but I didn't think he could any more senseless.

Before Damon could say another word we heard the bathroom door unlock. Both I and Damon spun around to look at the girl, we both gasped at what we saw. For me it was like looking in the mirror. She looked exactly like me which was a little disturbing. I had no idea how this was even possible, I had never met this girl before, but yet I was ready to save her. I wondered if she had any idea why we looked alike, but maybe she was thinking the same thing as me. But the girl gasped when she saw me as well, she must have seen the similarities between the both of us.

"Ok who the hell are you?" The girl asked, I think she was getting scared of us, not that I could blame her.

"No I think the question should be. Who are you?" I said, waiting for an answer, I was freaked put myself. Why did this girl look exactly like me and were we related.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," she answered. The name meant nothing to me, but there must be more to the story than that.


End file.
